


Porn Star Dancing

by Moonscream (ServingSmoothies)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I call this one "Spotify why?", Impactor deserved better LOL, M/M, Megs was also young and innocent once, Older Star, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Starscream ended it, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub Megatron, Young Megs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServingSmoothies/pseuds/Moonscream
Summary: Everyone had been young and stupid once, even the oh so mighty Megatron, and this is how he meet the renowned Prince of Vos when he was still a young miner, just… not the way you might believe it was.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. On the stage

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Spotify for suggesting me the song.  
>  _Inspired by Porn Star Dancing (My Darkest Days)._  
>  Specially the chorus.

The only thing Megatron felt when he was standing awkwardly there was being exhausted. He ha expected to rest his day off in his bed, writing something and perhaps visiting Terminus when he was done but instead Impactor insisted he needed to ‘get out and have some fun’ and dragged him to that place.

 _DreamFlux_ was renowned in all Kaon as the best ‘nightclub’ _ever_ , with its shiny neon lights and pretty mech and fems dancers advertised in luminous holograms promising entertainment and even ‘special services’ for whoever was able to pay the admission and the fee that conveyed. From slim racers, exotic flyers to bulky built frames, they did whatever you dreamed of as long as you had shanix enough. Not even enforcerers resisted the temptation! After all, who wouldn't like that? 

Well...

Megatron had never found this places very appealing, to be honest. Since the day he was forged, he found them distracting from the things that really mattered, another instrument to keep mechs at bay while relevant decisions were taken. For that reason, he would rather spend the day recording the inequity between castes in his essays, denouncing the poor conditions they endured in every day, than just looking a pair of pretty chassis that only cared about being polished and your credit card color. 

Plus, it wasn’t as he had enough shanix to go there to begin with. Why bother? He had stopped thinking about it long ago. 

However, it happened one day.

Impactor had won a bet among other miners and he gathered enough to indulge both some time inside to have fun and Megatron couldn’t feel more out of place standing there like a fool in front of the big shiny red doors that lead inside, while Impactor was filled with energy and excitement. He had visited the place at least two times before and never stopped talking about it. To be there again was enough to have him thrilled to the core.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, you could use that shanix for something else in the future, you know? Something important.” Megatron said as he was dragged inside by his partner, who smiled widely at the mechs who received them in the entrance.

Floating like angels in zero gravity stages covered in dark-glowing paint and crystals, the two slim racer mechs, sharing a very similar frame design, smiled at them and invited both to have a good time and relax between the ‘expert hands’ of their coworkers. Each side of them, big bulky guards stood like towers and opened the curtains so Megatron and Impactor could access.

Megatron lowered his head, flustered by the young bots and keep walking.  
Impactor smiled at them and winked.

“Ah, Megs! This place is insane! Don’t be a boring aft, you can have a good time too, okay? Time to know what real entertainment is! I’ll pay today! Choose whatever you want to do.” Impactor give him a firm squeeze with his good hand. “Many would kill for being here, you know? Just look at this! The colors, the music… isn't it great?!”

The more they went in, the louder the music sound, and the long corridor was a pattern of neon colors that shone at the rhythm like an equalizer. There were also decorations in gold paint and soft fabrics hanging from the ceiling, something rare to be found in that region. Megatron, at the sight thought about how many meals those worth, and then the decorations, and the opulence in general where Impactor had brought him: the physical manifestation of inequality, and used for cosmetics purposes.

He was to write something about it as soon as he was out of there.

Megatron had to adjust his audio receptor and optic settings when finally they reached the main room, filled with three huge floors with crystal walls where mechs of all size and colors danced at the sound of the music. He was dazzled by the lights, surrounded by a crowd of mechs and fems in different tables attended by polished bots with optic-catching decorations that glowed or floated in the air while carrying different high grade drinks and snacks, as the band kept going with loud electric guitars and cybertronian bass with hard drums that kept the rythm going on and on. A blue and white painted mech mixed everything, perfect companion for this place of dream.

“... This is crazy.” That was the only thing Megatron could say when his voice box stopped being freezed by the overwhelming environment.

“I know! It’s great! Now, come, we got a table there, in the front, soon there’s gonna be something that you would love, inspire yourself to write some of those lame poems of yours. After all, you're such a sentimental, eh?” He half-smiled at him.

“I’m NOT!” He defended himself while sitting at the table beside Impactor, crossing his arms like a youngling, something that made Impactor pester him even more until the waiter approached to them. 

A red racer car, as polished and shiny as all the others he had met so far, came closer to them and took their order. Megatron couldn’t take his optics off the slim waist line he had in contrast with his wide shoulders and shapely smooth thighs. Used to being surrounded by those gray boring trucks all day, this was a more than welcome sight, no that he would say it aloud.

Megatron complained when Impactor kicked him under the table so he could get a move on.

“Hey, Megsy, wake up! He asked you what do ya’ want. Or you also want me choosing that for you?” Impactor raised a brow ridge, the racer smiled softly when he looked at him and took the order. “I want one of these, add extra copper please, and some snacks, thanks.”

“I...I want… one of this please.” Megatron took the holo pad and looked quickly for something. He asked for the first thing with ‘high grade’ in the title he found.

The mech inclined his head, smiled softly and walked away. Some mechs followed him with their optics as he walked swaying his hips side to side. Megatron caught himself doing the same.

“And you said this place was going to be a waste of time, mm? How cute! Look at you! Your mouth is watering so quickly for the waiter!” Impactor took a slim energon bar the waiter had left and ate it. “Do you get it now? Why I like this place?” He looked around and continued. “Here everyone can be who they really are, being served like they would never be outside, and burn the excess of energy without anyone telling you anything.”

“I know, I’m trying, Impactor, but I still feel this is too much for…I mean, all this resources could improve many mech’s lives and thought it is wasted here… don’t you think it’s worrying?” He answered trying to calm his pulsing spark and bury the stupid thoughts about the pretty legs of that waiter, he didn’t want to have Impactor laughing at him all night.

“It’s not wasted when you could be deactivated by a landslide or a gas explosion any day, Megatron. You should know that better.” Impactor voice was lower and serious when he answered. His voice had been a bit hard so he tried to relax looking at one particularly good dancer “I know all the shanix invested here could be put to better use, but tell me, do you really think any of these mechs would use it wisely when having an opportunity like this so close? Many won't live long, you know? Just let them have a good time, Megs. Many will never know something better.” Then he smiled, trying to be a carless young again. “Enjoy the moment. Isn’t the scenery around you gorgeous?”

Megatron listened to him and, for once, he admitted Impactor was right. Even that very same day six mech had died in a explosion they couldn't’ foresee. Thinking about it like that, it made sense many of these mines and industrial workers came here and try to clear up their processors for a while.

“Okay, you win, I won’t complain any further, I’ll try to relax.” Megatron smiled back and took a bit of the goodies in the table, tasting it and looking around. Cybertronians of all size and frames were sitting there, he knew only a few, and all of them were surrounded by company mechs.

Soon the waiter came back and put down the drinks both had asked for and Megatron’s optics widened when he looked at the thing he had asked for like he had seen a monster. It was a big jar of dark glowing high grade energon, dangerously concentrated with a thick texture, something he would have never had asked for in normal circumstances. Impactor knew that perfectly and laughed hard, making many stare at them. Megatron sighed, defeated and ashamed.

“Don't laugh, People are looking at us!” He wanted unicron to claim his soul, it would have been better than endure all the embarrassing situations he had been in so far!

“Hahaha! Oh Megs, you’re a gift! I can’t believe it hahaha! Okay, okay, I’m good now.” Impactor in-vented hard and then looked at him still amused. “Please don’t even try to drink it, you’ll blow your processor up! I know you don’t like strong high grade and that… “ He signaled the glass”... is called ‘Motor Killer.’ If you drink that scrap you’ll end deactivated before you can see the show.” He pointed at the big stage where all the lights were focusing. 

Megatron put the drink slowly away in the light of Impactor’s description and decided to eat some snacks instead, way safer than the 'Motor Killer' drink. He really didn’t liked the idea of being offlined in such an undignified way, he had been embarrassed more than enough in one night. 

Fortunately for the both of them, all mech soon turned around and started shouting and clapping their servos knowing well the show to come when red lights and a change of music surprised the crowd.

Following the rhythm of the music, the lights and lasers went on and off for a while and then suddenly all became shining neon flashes in an interlude electronic song. A loud BANG, aerial sounds and dense fog accompanied the dramatic entrance of a bright tricolored seeker that walked like he owned the place, wearing a big purple silk cape with gold details, a golden crown in his head and several jewels in his servos, hips and neck that ding with every step he made with his high heeled thrusters.

The seeker had a shiny finish and gorgeous aerodynamic shapes that had Megatron hypnotized. It was the first time he had been so close to a flyer and his optics were completely caught by those thick thighs and slim waist, those big wings fanning with the music and the clothes around his wrists, floating whenever he made a turn or a quick precise, magnificent movement.

From the ceiling, a pole appeared and connected to the ground, and the smile in every spectator wided as they knew what this meant.

“This is what I brought you here to!” Impactor screamed due the loud sound and Megatron smiled like a fool, looking mesmerized the dancing flyer. “Enjoy!”

Impactor clapped his hand in his tight, whistling loud as he kept telling Megatron how marvelous was this particular dancer and how lucky he was to witness his talent. He had known Star on the past and his dream was to have him for only one night. When he had won the bet, he knew perfectly well what he wanted to spend the money in. _WHO he wanted._

“He’s known as the “Prince of Vos’, Megs. All grace and sexyness in one single bot, and today he’ll be all mine!” Impactor cheered his drink to the stage, as the seeker kept putting on the show while hundreds thrown shanik coins and cards at him. “What a sight! WOHO! YESS BABE!!!” Impactor shouted and drink all the high grade remaining in his glass, without noticing that he had taken the wrong drink... “Ah! He’s like a dream!”

“Certainly…” Megatron answered lowly, while sighing, knowing that someone like him would never had a chance with such a beautiful mech. 

It was no wonder why impactor was so excited to come.

The flyer danced like a pro but the best he got shone when the pole was there, waiting for him. With his fine clawed servos he loosened the cape and the clothes and his thrusters shone to life when he flown higher and grab the pole with his legs before falling, twisting, turning and dancing again, he went up and fell down like he wasn’t made of tons of metal making dangerous processor-blowing acrobacies, hypnotizing everyone with the movement of his servos that danced at the sides and front of his frame sexily, enticing the front viewers with what many could only see yet not touch.

Soon other two seekers joined him in a purple flash that blinded temporarily everyone, both sharing similar frames with the main dancer, and both as gorgeous and shiny, with neon paint that traveled all along their frames and curves, making a great show when mixed with the lights dimmed or off. 

They danced around the stage as the red one kept rhythmically moving his hips, golden jewelry clanking on his frame with every movement while the other two got closer and cuddled him with inappropriate servos traveling through his tights, cockpit, arms and even his lips, that he opened to lick the fingers when presented only to be encouraged to continue by the wild crowd again and again. The public was ecstatic, falling at the feet of this talented sensual seekers, cheering and many even growling in desire, with their engines roaring and already turned on only by watching the show. 

The music became louder, harder; the movements closer and hotter. The music phase changed for something slower, darker, sensual. The black and blue seekers danced closer to the red one trapped in between, moving their wings and their frames closer, and their legs entangled moving up and down with the rhythm only to separate themselves when the drum sound louder. A flash again shone bright and the three of them, in a well executed choreography, burst into the sky making circles and dangerous acrobacies, only to finish with an unexpected BANG of their thrusters that made the public cover their audio receptors.

Then, shadows.

The show then was over, too soon for everyone’s taste. 

Megatron agreed... 

“Okay mechs, which of you is Impactor?” The voice said loud and clear as the lights and music returned to life again.

“Ah?” Megatron flinched and answered confused at the fine purple and turquoise fem seeker standing proudly at the side of their table.

“Star is ready to accept some clients now and he is the first on the list, so, which of you miners is Impactor?” She looked a bit angry at them for the delayed answer and a bit surprised too when she find one of the miners completely knocked out and drooling over the table. “Excuse me?”

“Uh? what? Oh! He’s Impactor… Wait, Impactor!?” Megatron was so distracted by the show that he was caught daydreaming, without realizing about his unconscious partner. The loud and excited mech had passed out due the ‘Motor Killer” he had mistakenly drunk and none had realized until then! “He is Impactor, I’m afraid.”

“Really? How charming.” She answered coldly, crossing her arms. “We’re not giving him the money back, you know?” 

“Please, give me five clicks! I’ll wake him up, his dream was to be here and have...a..a…”He couldn’t finish the sentence without blushing, so he just skipped it. “Please wait for him! C’mon Impactor, wake up!”

“Sorry, _Sir_ , but I’m afraid we can’t wait. Star has his schedule full, so please wake him up right now or whatever, I don’t know, because we are not here to waste Stars’s time.” She rolled her optics, tapping his pede in the floor.

“Is it there anything we can do? Come another day, perhaps?” Megatron rushed, trying to come with a solution, he knew how happy Impactor was about this he had been telling him for _weeks_ his plans for that night!

“Ha!” The fem laughed sarcastically. “Sweety, did you hear me? Star has his schedule full, COMPLETE, no spaces left! So, eh, no. It’s either today or you lose your chance.” She hummed, thinking a click, and then continued. “Now that I think about it...What if you take his place? I don’t think he would mind it in that state. Would you like that? I mean, if you don’t want to waste the shanix. Star is very good at his _thing_ , you’ll enjoy it.”

“What?! Me? But I’m not...I mean he would be angry.” Megatron was trying to sit and wake Impactor up but the mech was just dead weight and soon was over the table again, gone.

“Well, is only a suggestion, if you prefer to throw that amount of shanixs to the pit, is up to you. I have to go now . Good luck next time, I guess.” She shrugged and walked towards the back door.

Megatron bit his lip and looked at his drunk friend smiling in dreams and then the fem walking away.

Well, Impactor had said he had a good time...hadn't he?  
And he didn’t want to waste the money either, did he? 

“Wait!”


	2. On the backstage

The fem left him on a small entrance and told him to wait.

The room had a dim red light that gave a somehow dangerous setting feeling, and he could had swore he could _listen_ his spark pulsing on its case filled with anxiety. It almost skipped a beat when the voice broke the cold silence he had been standing in.

“So, you are the miner? I was expecting something different for a bot calling himself _Impactor._ ” The husky voice came from behind a energon purple curtain that was slowly moved by a fine blue cawed servo covered in rings. His optics seemed surprised when he saw Megatron standing there.“ And older…”

Megatron felt like a shaking mess again when finally watching this gorgeous mech walking like a feline towards him, wearing the same jewelry and the cape he had shown before in the stage. He was taller than him, he noticed, and undoubtedly several thousand years older. Not that he cared, to be honest...

“I’m afraid my friend was not in proper condition to meet you, sir, so I came in his place.” Megatron answered with the lowest voice he could made, trying to impress him. He felt like a fool, but whatever, he was already stuck in this.

“Oh, I see. So… do you still want the ‘private show’ with me or you just came here to make me waste my time by standing there? I’m sure my assistant told you we won't return the money, so don’t even think about it. Come here and pledge won’t change anything.” Star crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his optics, completely defensive.

“I won’t. I came here because I want you-- I mean! I want to see you...dancing? You were amazing out there…” Megatron tried to explain the best he could, but his processor was wondering somewhere else.

“Haha, yes. Yes, I know. I’m good.” The seeker smiled more relaxed now that the money wasn’t involved in this, showing a very nice sharpened fangs when doing so. “Good to know you have good taste, at least~” He purred as he noticed how nervous the younger bot was. 

‘Cute’ he thought as it was rare seeing somebody like him in a place like that.

The seeker surrounded the smaller tank with soft steps, observing his strong armored frame, and then placed his servos over his broad shoulders, pushing him slightly in the direction he wanted. To be honest he didn’t wanted to waste any time, his schedule was quite tight that night and several mechs on the list didn’t like to wait.

Megatron walked forwards and crossed the curtain slowly, spark pulsing hard and his energon rushing on his main lines like fire, feeling how soft was the touch of such perfect weapons the seeker had. 

Inside the room, the tank saw an incredibly spotless room, red, white and golden hanging everywhere with a expensive red couch in the middle, some mirrors hanging on the walls and also a tiny stage with a pole, of course, for private dancing shows. 

For once he didn’t care for the wealth or the uselessness of all these accessories hanging around and limited himself to sit down as requested while a drone served him more high grade in a big cup. Damn he needed it.

“Your friend bought a ‘private show’ with me… However, he didn’t specify what he wanted to do, really” The seeker purred softly, playing with one of Megatron’s big shoulder pauldrons. “So, since you are _helping_ him...” he chuckled. “What would you like me to do?” And he walked around and sat over the other’s lap, placing his servos over his generous chest as he played with the transformation seams his claws found. “Would you really would like me to _dance_ for you~?” he said as one of his hands traveled until he found Megatron’s lower abdomen grid and scratched it slowly.

The tank flinched, surprised, frozen in the place.

“Would you like that?” Star sided his head, soft voice purring on Megatron’s audial, with his broad wings hanging low behind him, trying to appear innocent, the typical performance everyone liked and he knew it by spark.

Megatron was lost in the seeker look, trying hard to move and get out the fantasy his processor was making between them both. His sparkbeats skyrocketed when the seeker sat on his lap, so close that he could feel his engines low rumble and warm air coming out his vents. He tried to fight back his nervousness and do something, _anything_ really but, before he could move, a pair of lips found his and a deep kiss interrupted his efforts, as the experienced seeker made his magic work. Megatron, startled, took him timidly by the waist and opened his lips to receive the wet messy kiss, unable to process anything now that this mech was in front of him consuming his world. 

Starscream, on the other hand, was quite surprised by the younger’s reactions so far. The slow movements, the little shivers on his servos when touching him, the uncommon reaction to his ministrations… It took a click to his processor realise that this bot provably was truly an inexperienced one. His normal clients almost always happened to be big mindless fools that believed to be all mighty and powerful which only pursued their own pleasure to boast in front of others once finished. How much he hated that...

This one, tho… this nervous mess under him looked so really lost under his touches and kisses that Starscream couldn’t help smiling amused, knowing he was going to be different and, probably, much less of a trouble. Interesting.

“Please…” The miner whispered when he was able to catch his breath.

“Please what, sweetspark?” Answered Star, nibbling his neck cables slowly while his claws continued exploring the tank’s threads and strong arms that held his own hips in place.

“Would you dance for me?” he sighed, engine rumbling enamoured, hoping to see more close somo of that performance he had witnessed before.

Starscream gave him a confused look which was soon replaced by a charming laugh as he raised from Megatron’s lap and walked towards the stage. Again, his normal clients by now would have liked him to perform _another_ dances that involved _another_ kind of poles, really. Seeing the softness in the other’s optics when he asked for it and the pleading voice he used… How could he had refused?

This unexpected turn of events, tho, made him sight in relief.

To be honest, he did liked to dance, a lot, it was just that many clients didn’t give a scrap about his talent and only seek him by his exotic appearance, to get a good frag and then go away once finished without even saying thanks. This bot, however, was still innocent enough to look at him adoringly, soft and caring whenever he moved, following him with the optics all the way when he walked swaying his generous hips to the tiny stage where his legs became an hypnotic force that kept his public captive only by moving at the slow rhythm of his background music, taking the pole with them, making some slow spins or jumping and showing his strength flavored with his precise and flexible poses in the middle of it just to impress the miner.

Megatron, enraptured, observed each movement and shift, dance and twist carefully, lost in the details that adorned Starscream’s lithe frame, gold paint and jewels that made him look like an unreachable Primus-blessed creature, even though he was dancing just scarce meters from him.

When the seeker walked down the stage once again to meet him and circled sensualy his neck with the soft fabric that wore around his arms, Megatron logic sense was completely out of service for the night. Also, he knew his ventilation system was already working hard, loud, trying to cool down his increasingly hotter frame but the Seeker didn’t seemed to care when he started dancing around him closer, _dangerously_ closer, caressing his arms, and his sides, moving his hips only for the miner to reach for him and touch him following the music, slowly more confident.

Starscream was just too amused by all of this. It had been EONS since the last time he had such a real innocent bot between his claws, and way more since he had enjoyed a client so much, so who was better than him to show him what a real good frag was? He took pride in being good at it and since the miner under his spell was behaving so compliant, why not to reward those manners?

Without the need of words, Megatron stood and joined the dance that Star’s servo offered to him, and the seeker brought him close to his smooth frame, making his lips meet together while dancing in each other arms. The tank was clumsy in comparison, but Starscream didn’t care at all to take the lead for once. Megatron wasn’t complaining either, was he? 

“Sweetspark...Would you like me to continue?” the seeker asked when he heard the well known sound of an interface panel sliding away. 

It was such a weird feeling not to force the situation and not being forced either… 

“I can make you feel so, _SO_ much better than this~” he purred. “Would you like that?”

Megatron looked at him with dim optics and wet lips, savouring the last kiss they’ve just parted from. 

“I… Yes, I think I would like that…” The tank whispered trying to follow the other as Starscream walked with him towards the recharging slab.

Megatron fell into the cushioned surface unable to hid his interface array already exposed for the seeker to see, with his cheeks turned blue as the other observed from his place with an approving look. The grounder was going to be a big built for sure in a future, as all miner frames were when they reached their final upgrade, but the thick dripping spike was already quite impressive, as well as the beautiful black plump valve petals decorated by bright red nodules that now were pleading for attention.

“Well, well, well. You really have something well hid under those panels, don’t you?” The flyer said while climbing the slab until his face was placed between the other’s inner thighs, licking and kissing the sensitive wiring he found in the hip joints. When Megatron flinched, Starscream licked one of his square thighs and gave him a little pat on the other. “Don’t be scared, I’ll make sure you never forget me, sweetspark… I promise...”

And Megatron sighed when the seeker continued closing the distance between his lips and his valve until the wet and hot contact had him growling low, trying to keep his voice at bay as the new sensation flooded his systems with pleasure. The expert glossa licked between the folds and sucked his anterior node, making him bend his back strut and moan, while one of the seeker’s hands worked his spike relentlessly, paying special attention to the sensors pulsing in delight the stimulation.

Starscream licked the fluids flowing between Megatron’s valve lips and gave tiny bits to the delicate mesh so puffy and hot he had discovered. Soon he realised his partner was about to go into an overload because of his expert glossa, and inserted one finger inside and then two into the pleading valve, scissoring and pushing in and out at the same time he licked and sucked the main nodule until the younger's frame couldn’t take it anymore and the poor bot became a wet mess screaming over the edge. 

Megatron had to admit he had never felt such a good overload before and his systems were confused, audio data buzzing, trying to recover and understand what had happened. All the times he had interfaced in the mines he had always used his spike, since mechs tended to like it… Now overloading with his valve was something he had never experienced and oh how much he regretted not to give it a chance before!

“Never used your valve before, eh?” Starscream interrupted the silence with a flirting voice as he licked the smeared fluids over his beautiful faceplates. “What a lucky mech am I today!”

“That… that was amazing…” The tank sighed when his voice box was able to work again. 

“Yes, and it would be a crime not to show you how much _better_ you can feel when someone is filling your insides, smearing you with their essence in your more secret places, my dear...” 

Megatron’s face went blue when he heard those unashamed words and saw those predatory eyes looking at him as the claws slowly took and separated more his legs, as the seeker pumped his slick white ridged spike pressurised between them. 

The tank gulped at the picture, trying to realize this wasn’t just his active imagination but the real world, and finally he gave the seeker a tiny approving nod for him to continue and take him for good. 

This experience, he thought, was way more enjoyable than he initially had believed it to be and now he we was so numb, so nervous and thrilled that he wasn’t stopping now.

Starscream half smiled and savoured his lips when he was given the permission and took himself in servo to push his spike’s tip in Megatron’s valve, still warm and slick because of the overload. The tankformer flinched, trying to get away, but the seeker had a death grip on him and slowly worked himself between the folds, trying to make him relax, and closing the distance between their face plates to assault the other’s lips with passionate kisses. 

Megatron round Starscream’s neck with his arms and soon he felt something filling his tight valve. Unused to the sensation of being filled, the pleasure made him soon start panting and pleading, screaming for more, melted in the claws of this gorgeous pole dancer.

For once he didn't care about anything else

\----

“I can’t believe it…” 

“I’m sorry” 

“Don’t be sorry?! Be grateful I was fool enough to drink that scrap of yours!”

“Then...Thanks? Ouch!”

Impactor punched him hard in the arm. Megatron complained, not looking half sorry for what he did. Even though it has been a while, the memories were still fresh and lingering.

“Just shut up, will you? That should have been me!” Impactor regretted bitterly, clenching his fist. “Oh Primus… He is probably the best blasted seeker in all Cybertron and I lost my chance with him!” He sighed, and then, surprisingly, he chuckled and looked at him after giving a good sip to his drink. “Next time you WILL drag me there even if I’m deactivated over the damned table, okay? I’m not losing any other chance _ever again_.” 

“Of course, I’ll drag you wherever you want, Impactor, it was just that…! Wait… A ‘Next time’?” Megatron almost spat his drink and look at his partner’s wide grin. 

Oh no. He had _that expression_ again…

“What do you say?” He showed him a pair of bright red tickets again. “Wanna see him again?”

How was it even a question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
